We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by olive.eyes
Summary: The full moon jam is around again, and Ryder's just not getting the message.


Tori glared at Ryder across the canteen as he stared at her, and turned to Cat. "He should stop, because there is no chance of an us. We are never getting back together."

"Why?" Asked Cat, and Tori raised her eyebrows.

"He's just annoying. And we don't fit. And he calls me up every night, and I tell him we're never ever, EVER getting back together. And he doesn't listen!" Tori paused for a bite from her cheese sandwich, looking miserable until she noticed Beck walking to sit next to her.

"Ryder again?" He asked, and she nodded, pulling a face. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned in, kissing her softly as she sighed happily. They'd been together for six months, and ever since Jade and Beck split up eight months ago they'd had feelings for one another. Pulling away, Beck scowled. "He's glaring at me like I just fed his dog chocolate."

"We're never getting back together, and he doesn't understand." Tori explained to him, turning to Cat. "So he calls me up and he's like 'I still love you.' And I'm like… I'm just… This is exhausting, you know? Like we are never getting back together. Like, ever."

No one in their group could understand. Tori and Ryder had dated briefly about a year ago, and had broken up when Tori discovered he was using her for good grades. They'd then got back together for a month, and he'd dumped Tori saying he 'needed space', despite only seeing her once a week for the entire month. They'd then had a rocky month with being 'on' and 'off', until Tori had finally ended it for good. He'd started texting and messaging Tori about a week ago, telling her he still loved her.

"Is there anything you can do?" Beck asked, and Tori shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak when the three other members of the group arrived. Andre went and sat next to Beck, whilst Jade seating herself by Cat and Robbie sat in-between.

"Ryder again?" Asked Andre.

"That's exactly what Beck said." Tori smiled. "And yes. He called me fifteen times last night. As in one five, fifteen. He sent me eight texts, three e-mails, a facebook tag, and dedicated five status things on the Slap to me."

"This is beyond ridiculous!" Robbie said, taking a bite from his taco.

"I've talked to the guy countless times, too!" Beck told the group. "He sends these messages, but he's not tried anything. I don't know how to react."

"I blocked his facebook, and defriended him on the slap." Tori said casually. "I finally discovered which button to click, and Sinjin helped me with the blocking of his slap page."

"Maybe you should sing a song about him on the next jam, like the first time." Cat giggled, and the rest of the group froze.

"That idea is amazing." Tori gasped.

"I'll do song writing!" Andre offered.

"I'll do some stage guarding!" Jade smiled. "I'd love to embarrass him, that idiot."

"I'll take the other side of the stage then." Beck offered. "And Lane, Trina and Sikowitz may help."

"I'll do costumes!" Cat giggled, and everyone nodded.

"Can I do lighting?" Robbie asked, and Tori nodded.

"Those light shows you did last time were amazing… Could you pair up with Sinjin as well? That work doubled would be incredible…" Robbie nodded, and Tori clapped her hands to her mouth. "This is gonna be amazing! We've got to get this sorted in a week." Tori grinned, and everyone nodded, gathering in to discuss.

* * *

"'Hey baby, Moon Light Jam tomorrow, bringing back memories of happy times'" Tori scoffed, reading the latest text from Ryder aloud to Beck and Andre.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Beck growled, and Andre nodded.

"No one speaks to my baby sis, from another miss like that." He agreed. "Except you, Beck. You're the only exception." Tori placed a hand on Beck's knee.

"It'll be over tomorrow." She reassured him, and he nodded.

"And if it's not, then I'll punch the shit outta him." Beck vowed, just as Tori's phone dinged again. Her eyes narrowed as she read it.

"'Baby, I love you and know you love me more than that Beck kid. Gonna sleep now, love you and sweet dreams'". A silence spread through the group and Tori could feel Beck and Andre's anger. "Fuck it. I'm gonna kill him." She shrugged.

"Unless we get there first." Came Andre's deadpan reply.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tori called, and everyone in the audience turned to her as she stood on the stage for the moonlight jam. She was stood in a pair of black skinny jeans and a strappy red top from Cat's 'party' wardrobe. On her feet were strappy black heels, and her lips were painted bright red. "This song is dedicated to an ex. Ryder, come up here!" He jumped up from his seat and onto the stage, sitting in the chair that Tori pointed at, right in the centre. "This song is for stalking me!"

"I remember when we broke up, the first time…"

* * *

"That went well." Tori said, leaning on Beck's car with him. They were both seated on the bonnet, leaning against the window and staring at the stars.

"He apologised to me." Beck said in a surprised tone. "Wasn't expecting it."

"He told me he'd back off." Tori noted, staring up into the sky. Beck leaned over and grasped her hand.

"As of this moment, we have no problems." Beck grinned, and Tori sighed in content.

Suddenly, Tori reached over and shook Beck's shoulder. "Look! A shooting star!" The couple looked up and each made a wish as the star disappeared. "I'd not seen a shooting star before tonight." She smiled. "This night is perfect."


End file.
